


Lonely Souls

by ashangel101010



Series: Matt the Friend [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also Brendol Hux's ashes kink, Darth Vader Ships It, Electric guitar kink, Even More Inappropriate Erections, Gen, Here is a list of Matt's kinks, Hux being nice kink, Hux can sing kink, Joy Division kink, Kylo Ren accidently kills a cat, M/M, Metallic booty shorts kink, Murder Kink, Public Masturbation, Semi-sentient Mushroom kink, Sith speaking kink, Thank god Matt has that pillow, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finally invites Matt the Radar Technician to his private quarters. Matt prepares himself to find strange things like man-eating plants or an evil feline named Millicent.</p>
<p>Instead, he finds Hux meditating in nothing but metallic green booty shorts while chanting in Sith. </p>
<p>Matt immediately regrets not taking his anti-arousal medication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This what Matt/Kylo Ren’s dreams are going to consist of for the foreseeable future (and he will try not to masturbate furiously to them): 
> 
> Hux is splayed across his rose quilt, unable to move because of some invisible bonds. He’s wearing nothing but his metallic green booty shorts that obscenely reveal the outline of his bulging, small cock.
> 
> There are seven blue and white mushrooms, barely the size of small fists, hopping across Hux’s naked, freckled chest. They have mouths that like to suck on Hux’s fair skin like little suckers. Two of them have attached themselves to Hux’s pale nipples, while the rest focus their tiny, sucking mouths on Hux’s delicate ribs and sensitive abdomen. Hux half-arches and twists his heels into the bed when a mushroom finds a particularly sensitive vein near his jugular.
> 
> Hux’s pupils are blown into green pools with shadowy tentacles lurking beneath the surface. His fair cheeks are tinged with blush and his lips are red from being bitten by his own canines. He whimpers when another mushroom begins to suck right where his heart is. He whines in Sith: 
> 
> [Oh my Lord! Kylo, my Lord, please help me. Oh, please, my Lord of the Sith!]

Lonely Souls

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Novelty by Joy Division

*

            Hux got back to his quarters right before midnight. Kylo Ren, or rather Matt, knows this because he got the comm at exactly 2359 last night. Matt was planning to comm Hux at that moment to make sure he still wasn’t with Thrawn. And if he was still with Thrawn, then Kylo Ren would finally have the pleasure of murdering a Grand Admiral. Happily for the expanding universe, Matt immediately answered his comm to the exuberant, and thankfully completely sober, voice of Hux. Hux excitedly recited the events of the party, most of which Matt tuned out, and talked more about Thrawn, which again Matt tuned out, until he finally reached the important reason he “called” Matt. He wanted to invite Matt to his quarters at 2100 tomorrow, or, to be accurate, today.

Of course, Matt accepts without immediately realizing what might be in store for him. It isn’t until 1400 when he’s meditating before his ash-laden alter to his grandfather that he finally considers what the Hells he got himself into.

“Oh Force, what am I going to do?! He’s going to ask of all these personal questions and this time he’ll want answers. I could lie to him directly instead of by omission. Or maybe I can just call in sick…..” Matt, or rather Kylo Ren, looks into the broken eye sockets of the charred helmet of his grandfather. He can feel the disapproval emanating from the remains of his grandfather.

“No, that would be unbecoming of an aspiring Sith Lord. I will just have to lie directly. Yes, I can do that.” It takes Kylo Ren a total of five seconds for another realization to hit him.

“Oh no, what if his room is weird like him! It’s probably half-greenhouse and half-altar to his fake God. Knowing him, he’ll probably have some carnivorous plant in his ‘fresher or something! Or worse, that rumored evil cat known as Millicent!” Kylo then wonders if Hux would be upset if he “accidently” stabbed the possibly-real-evil-cat with his lightsaber. Once again, disapproval radiates from his grandfather’s helmet.

“Okay, I won’t kill the cat….if there is one. But I just know that his cat will hate me!” Kylo has never been good with animals of the feline persuasion. The last time he interacted with a cat was back when he was little Ben Solo. He, Ben Solo, found a cat with its leg stuck in a trap; he tried helping the cat but it just clawed the shit out of his arms and face. But he kept on trying to help it until his anger grew too much to bear. It ended with him accidently snapping the hurt cat’s neck and him feeling horrified by his actions. However, Kylo Ren is not Ben Solo and looking back on it he might’ve granted a mercy to the cat. The cat had no collar and it was quite skinny with patches of silver fur and irritated, red eyes, so the cat was probably going to die slowly and quite painfully from a combination of starvation and disease.

“I think all cats know if you killed one of their own, so I’m screwed if Hux has a cat. If he has a cat. Wait, I think it’s against regulations or something to even have pets aboard the ship…then again, he is the General, so he’s probably allowed that privilege.” Kylo decides to focus his imagination on what Hux’s quarters will realistically look like. He imagines it looking very similar to his quarters except it being the regulation standards of silver walls and blue floors. His refresher will most likely be large enough to house a tub just like Kylo’s. He’ll also have a small kitchen just like Kylo’s. Finally, he’ll have a spare room dedicated to something, maybe a small office or something, just like Kylo’s.

In fact, Kylo predicts it will be just like his room except abiding by regulations. And there definitely will not be any ash altar. Probably. Maybe. He’s not exactly knowledgeable in all the kinks of Hux’s made-up religion. Except that it probably encourages kinks.

_Hold on, I think I’m forgetting something…kinks, kinks, kinks…oh, I really need to make sure that I brush my hair before going there!_ Kylo also makes a mental to note to use another can of blonde hair dye on his hair. He can see his nearly-black roots amongst the dying color of yellow in his hair.

_I’m just worrying about nothing. What else can Hux surprise me with?_ And with that thought, the Force, or perhaps the Divine Mother, decides to punish him for his misjudgment.

*

It is 2059 when Matt the Radar Technician arrives at the door to Hux’s quarters. His brown eyes hidden behind his fake glasses stare intensely at Hux’s door; he almost reaches down to the number pad to type out Hux’s access codes, but he remembers that Hux never gave Matt his access codes.

_Pfassk, do I just knock or wait? He’s really anal about punctuality, so I can’t just leave a minute before the appointment. Kriff, what if he’s still in his office filing reports or something? Do I just wait out here and hope he comes back? No, I’ll just knock and if he doesn’t answer then I’ll just go._ Matt feels himself gulp like he’s about to disarm the mythical Thought Bomb rather than simply knock on Hux’s door. The moment his knuckles tap onto the metal surface the door decides to slide open.

_Okay, I know for a fact that the doors to private quarters do not automatically open when touched. So either Hux purposely disabled the lock programming or someone hacked into the control panel! Which means Hux might be dead!_ Matt quickly rushes inside and hears the door slide close behind him. The first thing he notices is that the room is nearly pitch-black; Matt reaches into his pocket to pull out his lightsaber, certain that some assassin is hiding in the shadows.

_SHIT! I left my lightsaber in my room! Great, now I’ll have to use my bare hands. Or just Force-choke the fool. Dammnit, neither of those options are any fun! But there will be blood, but how the pfassk am I going to get the body out of here without being seen by the blasted security feed!? If I was Kylo Ren, no one would bother me, but as Matt I’d get arrested! Or blasted on the spot!_ Matt stops thinking when he hears someone murmuring from deeper within Hux’s quarters. He immediately cloaks himself in the Force and softens his steps; he does not need the alleged assassin to discover that he is not alone.

Closer and closer he creeps through the near-darkness. He’s close enough to finally hear the murmurer’s words.

[Without you I am nothing…I am empty. You give me being. I look into your mind and see life, energy, excitement. I want them. I want you. Your thoughts should be my thoughts. Your feelings, my feelings.] Three things happen to Matt in consecutive order. The first is that he realizes that the murmurer’s voice belongs to Hux, the same voice that Hux used when he sleepily asked if he could sit next to him on the shuttle. The second is that he realizes that Hux is speaking in Sith, the language of dark seduction. The third is that, combined with Hux’s choice of words while speaking the tongue of Sith Lords, Matt is now sporting the hardest, most painful erection that he has ever had.

_Oh, why, oh why couldn’t it be an assassin!? And what’s worse is that I forgot to take my medication! How the pfassk could I forget to take the Force-damn medication!_ Matt feels his eyes water and almost reaches down to his jumpsuit-clothed erection to take care of it.

[Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me you’re in love?] Matt’s cock twitches against its tight confines. He wants to so badly touch himself, to get rid of his inconvenient pain while listening to the provocative voice. He wants to follow Hux’s voice and rub himself against Hux’s lithe form. _Oh Force, this hurts so much! Must resist! Must resist!!_

[Love? What is love? I want existence.] Matt tries to move, tries to will his legs to take a step towards Hux’s beautiful, Sith-chanting voice. But he hears a slight creak as though Hux is shifting his legs in the dark.

“Lights 90%!” Instantly, Matt covers his eyes, being suddenly blinded by the sudden evaporation of darkness. He hears creaking and ascertains that it sounds a lot like a bed, almost the same sounds that come from his bed whenever he “relaxes” himself on it.

“MATT!” _Oh no, can he see it? No, he shouldn’t be able to because this jumpsuit is pretty loose. And he doesn’t sound disgusted or mortified. He sounds…really happy. Oh, Force-dammnit!_ Matt finally chooses to uncover his eyes and sees Hux. Hux, the supposedly cold General of the _Finalizer_ , is wearing nothing but a pair of green metallic booty shorts. He is kneeling, and Matt has to resist the urge to just faint, like he’s a shy courtesan about to ask him if he could pleasure him. There are two things stopping Matt from just saying “Fuck it” to self-control and grinding his body into Hux’s rose-pattern quilt.

The first is the physical proof of Hux’s past torment. The hundreds of old cuts on Hux’s fair legs remind him that someone, probably his own father, took a scalpel, because on his second viewing the cuts look too precise to be a work of a regular knife, to those beautiful limbs and disfigured them. This fuels his bottomless anger, which in turn lessens his arousal. And then, there’s the burn, which once again Matt believes Hux’s monstrous father was behind it, covering his left arm and edges of his thin, left shoulder. This fuels his disgust because he can imagine Hux, who must’ve been just a child considering how old the burn looks, being punished for not being perfect enough. And with that horrible, depressing thought, his erection begins softening.

The second is the smile that Hux is wearing. His smile is so warm and happy, so innocent, so devoid of coldness and machinations. It’s that same smile he wore back on Iiya, back when he was stripping himself, physically and emotionally, before Matt. It’s a smile one would give to a dear friend. And Matt is the dearest of them all. _More dear than that blue fucker!_ Matt wants to cry when his cock finally becomes flaccid. But he still wants to cry because he hasn’t seen Hux, this, real, warm, strange, innocent creature in more than a standard month.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Sith really isn’t as scary as it sounds. It’s weird but not really frightening. I can speak Yuuzhan Vong; now that sounds like something demons would speak! Although, demons actually speak all languages, but the higher-tier ones can speak Enochian, which is the language of the angels!” Matt feels the cry in his throat turn into a snort. _Ah, how I miss not understanding a kriffing word coming from his mouth!_

“So what do you think of my room?” Matt appreciates Hux quickly changing the subject; he would rather let Hux think he was scared, instead of telling the truth that he was aroused until he saw the past abuse on Hux’s thin body, and let Hux believe that he’s cheering Matt up.

“It’s……smaller on the inside.” _Man, this is like half the size of my room! This looks like something that Lieutenant Mitaka should have and not a General. I’m kind of feeling claustrophobic from how…all of his “decorations” clutter the limited space._ Matt is…surprised by Hux’s choice of décor.

His room follows the regulation colors, silver walls and blue floors, but nothing else about it is regulation. Hux’s bed is right in the middle, just like Kylo’s, of the room and is covered with a rose-pattern quilt and a white-laced pillow; it’s a single, not a king-size like Kylo’s. On the small bed is a throw pillow that is mostly black but has rainbow-colored words on it along with…a strange “police box” on the cover of it. The words on the pillow read:

_HE’S LIKE FIRE AND ICE AND RAGE. HE’S LIKE THE NIGHT AND THE STORM IN THE HEART OF THE SUN. HE’S ANCEINT AND FOREVER. **HE BURNS** AT THE CENTRE AND CAN SEE THE TURN OF THE UNIVERSE. AND… **HE’S WONDERFUL**_.

_I’m guessing that’s another form of the Divine Mother except as a guy…or it’s probably another reference to something only he can understand._ Matt is certain that it’s the latter, knowing Hux so _intimately_. The walls are not covered in posters, which Matt has to remind himself that Hux isn’t a teenager, but there are flags from different planets stuck on the silver surface with adhesive tape. Matt can recognize where each flag came from thanks to his politically-saturated childhood as Ben Solo:

Bakura (given how much of nature-lover is, Matt is not surprised that Hux at some point visited the planet), Byss (which he only recognized from his studies with his Master), Csilla (no surprise to Matt who bets a certain blue fucker was one who gifted it to Hux), Dathomir (which has an interesting effect of raining leaves), Eriadu (again, Matt is not surprised since Hux most likely admires Grand Moff Tarkin like any child raised by Imperials), Felucia (Matt is surprised that Hux didn’t contract some fatal flesh-eating disease), Fondor (Matt can vaguely recall an ancient, long-deceased family from there with the surname of _Hux_ ), Gamorr (again, Matt is surprised that Hux has any of his limbs), Hapes (Matt’s eyes nearly bulge when he sees that it’s the _exact_ flag from Tenel Ka Djo’s room), Iego (and Matt has a theory that’s where Hux’s ridiculous obsession with angels originated), Korriban (and this flag even looks more ancient than the one from Byss), Naboo (Matt is pretty certain that Hux stole it from some noble house if the crest of a veermok, an aiwha, and a zalaaca is anything to go by), Nagi (Matt feels his heart shudder and makes him think of the first time he met Nihl Ren), Ossus (Skywalker took him there once), Lehon (Matt has to restrain himself from asking Hux if Darth Bane left anything behind there), Rhen Var (Matt only recognized this thanks to hazy stories that the Rebels told him when he was Ben Solo), Saleucami (Matt wonders if Hux went there to study one of the most punishing battles of the Clone Wars or for the botanicals), Taanab (once again, Matt’s eyes nearly bulge when he sees the logo for the Brotherhood of Darkness in the center of it), Triton (Matt wonders how bored Hux was on that fun-forsaken planet), Utapau (Matt doesn’t understand why Hux would even bother with that sinkhole), Yavin (Matt has to stifle himself from screaming at the very familiar flag from Skywalker’s Jedi academy), and Zonama Sekot (Matt swears that the giant eye in the middle of just winked at him).

But there are at least thirteen more flags that Matt does not recognize. However, he has come to the conclusion that Hux is very well-traveled. Or he bought most of the flags from the black market. He really, really hopes it’s the latter because the thought of Hux ever being on Yavin…reminds him of the death of Ben Solo.

He distracts himself from his pathetic, Light-induced guilt by further examining Hux’s fairly small quarters. There’s a desk with a datapad, a black music player, and some thin hardcover called _The Ice Dragon_. His eyes drift to the clothes rack by Hux’s small bed. _He’s a General and he doesn’t even get a wardrobe to put away his clothes! What the actual fuck!? I know some Generals in the First Order who have two rooms devoted to their shoes! Why is General Hux, the most important General in the kriffing Order, reduced to not even having a closet to hang up his clothes in!?_ Matt seethes at the unnamed architect, or stupid contractor, who designed this ship without giving Hux his due.

The clothes rack does take up most of the silver wall right by Hux’s bedside. A quarter of the rack is made up of wooden shelves; the shelves closest to the floor hold Hux’s shoes, most of them are like sandals or slippers, but one of them are knee-high boots made of what appear to be some exotic, purple-black leather. For some reason, Matt can sense something…unknown, something completely alien from those boots.

_Okay, his hangers have his stupid uniforms with his stupid jodhpurs along with his great coat and stupid little hat. But hold on…why is there a rack of tea boxes with jars of…are those mushrooms with mouths!?_ Matt is openly gaping at the seven, see-through jars of fist-sized, white and blue mushrooms with sucker-like mouths. Right now, those mushrooms are popping their mouths like some sort of chorus of weirdness.

“Oh, I’m sorry I haven’t said anything in like five minutes! I was just so touched by your comment! You were so close to saying something I always wanted to hear! So close! I can see you’ve noticed my little Lovelies. Aren’t they precious? I found them on Rakata Prime in some ancient, forgotten temple back when I was working for Admiral Yage. I don’t know the genus for these type of Fungi, so I dubbed them my Lovelies because aren’t they lovely?” Hux grins so happily and cheerfully that Matt takes a step back. His instincts are telling him to get the Hells out of the quarters and away from this cheerful madman. But he is Hux’s friend…and he doesn’t want to hurt Hux’s feelings.

“Oh, are they like…your pets?” _Please, please, Force or his fake Divine Mother, don’t let Hux be one of those weird types who likes to kiss his pets on the mouth!_ Hux jumps off his bed and turns, at which point Matt realizes that Hux isn’t wearing any underwear under his tight shorts, to walk up to his clothes rack. He then points to the first mushroom with his long, suckle-able index finger.

“Nah, they’re more like cosmetic aids. They really like sucking up the dead skin and deep-seated grime stored up in a person’s skin. They suck really, really _hard_. At night, when I’m in my bed, I release them from their jars and let them suckle upon my breasts! I’m just kidding; they really like sucking on my stomach, so most of my nights are spent shirtless!” As Hux is talking and his eyes are preoccupied on the jars of Lovelies. Matt slyly takes a seat on Hux’s dainty bed and grabs the throw pillow to cover his lap. _A thousand blessings to the person who made this erection-covering pillow._

“So do they have names?” Hux turns his head to look at Matt. The grin on Matt’s face reminds him of Han Solo’s smartass smirk that he would give to Leia when he was about to do something crazy.

“Oh, yes, my carbon-based friend, they do! Granted, they are all identical and it’s probably useless to give names to semi-sentient fungi, but I did name them. Their names are: Aglovale, Calogrenant, Dagonet, Feirefiz, Garel, Hoel, and Maleagant. Do you know where I got the idea for their names?” _Oh shit, well at least this pop quiz is lessening my erection! Okay, think Matt, try to recall where all of those weird names come from! Kriff, I should’ve paid attention more during his ramblings!_ It takes Matt a solid minute to come up with an answer. And like he was young Ben Solo again, he shoots up his hand and blurts out the answer.

“They’re all Knights of the Round Table!” Hux grins proudly like Matt as though he were his prized pupil showing up all of the idiots in class.

“Bingo! They are all part of King Arthur’s Knights of the Round Table in some fashion depending on which cycle or version of the myths you’re looking at! Anyways, I didn’t invite you here to babble on about Arthurian romance. Rather, I want to focus on you. Specifically, ask you a bunch of personal questions…is that okay?” _Oh no, he’s blushing and looking away like he’s confessing his love to me! Pfassk, why won’t it go down! Okay, I can do this. Just lie like the Sith Lord-in-training that you are!_ Matt coughs to clear his throat.

“Yes.” _Ha, I will become the Lord of Lies soon…wait, I think that title belongs to Darth Sidious. Or is he the Lord of Manipulation, no, I think that one belongs to Darth Plagueis. I really hope Master comes up with a cool “Lord of” title for me because I sure can’t think of any!_ Hux walks back to his bed and sits right next to Matt. He quickly asserts himself in Matt’s personal space; their noses are only a centimeter from touching.

“Okay….what is your favorite color?” _Oh…I was expecting something deeper._ Matt schools his face to not show his disappointment at Hux’s less than challenging question.

“Red. Red like…blood.” Hux blinks like he’s shocked by Matt’s answer. _Kriff, I should’ve just left out that last part. I probably just creeped him out!_

“My father’s hair is the exact color of blood. Well, except a tad brighter!” Matt has to restrain himself from snarling when Hux mentions his father. _That abusive piece of shit deserves nonexistence. He should be wiped completely from face of the galaxy! He did this; he disfigured Hux! He ensured that Hux can’t wear anything less than full uniform in public! I HATE HIM! I’ll KILL him when I get the chance, and then I’ll present his ashes to Hux as a gift. I’ll just tell him its incense, or maybe I can tell him the whole truth. And then Hux will be like, “Oh, Kylo, you’re my Lord for slaying this villain! Let’s have sex on his ashes!”_

“…Yes. What’s your favorite color?” _Probably green or black. Maybe blue because I think that’s like a common answer most people tend to give._ But then Matt remembers that Hux isn’t as predictable as he once seemed.

“White. White like snow. White like innocence. White like the true blood of Moon Pools. White like twin lightsabers before they break.” Hux looks away again, but this time out of shame. _White lightsabers? Didn’t Ahsoka Tano use white lightsabers against grandfather? Does Hux know about what happened on Malachor V? No, there’s no way he can know about that._

“Cool.” Matt manages and hopes that Hux will look at him. It takes Hux half a minute to finally look at Matt again. He’s smiling again, so Matt feels better.

“Here’s a big one. Do you have any family?” _Well, technically, I do. Leia is alive. Skywalker is unfortunately still alive. Same goes with Han. And Chewie. Force, I hope Chewie has ditched Han and moved on to better things…_ Matt decides to lie.

“My parents were murdered before my eyes.” Matt blurts out. Hux’s face morphs from blankness to one of utter horror within a span of five seconds. _Pfassk, I should’ve just said they abandoned me from birth. Which is kind of true, if you look at from a certain point of view._

“Oh….Matt.” Matt expects Hux to cry or bombard him with questions. Instead, Hux wraps his thin arms around him and hugs him. _‘Kay, this just got even weirder. And harder. Pfassk._

“It was a long time ago. I was fifteen.” Matt does not know why he added that last bit. He was fifteen when he— _No, no, NO! I will not let myself be consumed by the Light again!_ Matt returns Hux’s embrace in order to break away from the Light’s hold. He hugs him tighter and tighter until he feels Hux lightly pat his back.

“‘M sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you that. I didn’t want to make you sad.” He feels Hux rub his back like he’s soothing a crying toddler. He can feel Hux’s small hands gently stroke him through his jumpsuit. _Huh, I wonder if it’ll take two hands for him to hold my…no, I will not ruin this moment by asking Hux for a handjob._

“You make me happy.” _In more ways than one, sadly._ Hux decides to let go of Matt and then clears his throat like he’s choking back a sob.

“Since you told me about your family, I’ll tell you mine. My grandfather died when I was seven. My father died when I was eighteen. My mum is still alive. I have an older brother; his name is Aya. I also have an aunt and her name is Mara. I also have two younger cousins named Jacen and Jaina. So I have four people in my family.” _Fuck, I was hoping to get the honor in killing that old bastard! Huh, I wonder why he left out his mom’s name. Wait, did he say “mum?” That doesn’t sound very Imperial. I know some of High Command view Hux as a bastard. But I always thought they meant that as a pejorative rather than a fact. Well, it would explain Hux’s desperate need for promotions. Seriously, he got promoted like ten or fifteen or whatever the kriffing number is in this Order’s messed-up versions of ranks over the span of five something years._ And for some reason, Matt gets a bit of déjà vu at hearing the name _Jacen_.

“Do you have any more questions?” Matt semi-hopes that Hux will say no, but Hux has been rewarding him with answers about himself. And he isn’t reverting to talking about his stupid fairytales. Matt likes learning more about Hux.

“Yes, I do. Let’s see…do you have an allergies?” _Is he planning on making me dinner? No, these quarters seem too small to support a kitchen, or even a damn closet. Force, I hope he doesn’t plan on ordering food from the cafeteria. I’ll have to cut out my sense of taste if that were to happen._ Needless to say, Matt hates most of the “food” cooked up by the First Order _chefs_. Which is why he has his kitchen full-stocked at all times so he can make his own meals.

“No. Do you?” _I bet not. And if he did, maybe it’s like a shellfish allergy. Or a nut allergy. I hope he won’t be allergic to my n—okay, I may have this erection-covering pillow, but I can’t get too excited. I think Hux will notice weird stains in his pillows. And on my jumpsuit. Although, I wouldn’t mind his stains on my—_

“I have an allergy to meat. Specifically, I can’t eat meat from any mammal. It’s not like I’ll die if I swallow a piece of steak or something, but I will get really nauseous and have a sort of asthma attack if I do ingest any mammal meat. But at least, I can eat seafood!” _Wow…that actually explains his lanky frame. I mean he’s got muscle; clearly, he still works out, unlike certain officers named Zack, but that lack of protein would explain why he isn’t ripped like me! Also, explains why he’s short, okay, he’s not short as the Cinnamon Roll, but he is shorter than me. Even when we’re sitting together. I could easily grab a fistful of his hair and shove his face down to my crotch…I really need to scale those thoughts back!_

“I also like eating soy, tofu, and, of course, vegetables. But enough about food, do you have any special talents?” _Well, I am being torn apart by the Force like my grandfather. Yeah, I probably just stick to one my simpler talents._ Matt hopes that this doesn’t ruin the image he has carved out for Hux.

“I like designing and making dresses.” Matt has been creating dresses since he was little Ben Solo. Most of his early childish drawings consisted of dresses. When he got older and Chewie taught him how to sew, he would just make dresses. He doesn’t really consider himself a proper designer since he only knows how to make dresses. Actually, it’s been a while since he has designed a dress, not counting the bridal one he is currently making for Nihl Ren.

“Oh, so you’re a regular Eddie Gluskin! I’m just kidding. You’re so much better. Well, my special talent is—wait, I should just show it to you!” Matt sees Hux get up from the bed. And for the briefest of seconds, he thought Hux was going to bend down in front of him and go to town on his— _I highly doubt his special talent is cock-sucking. Force, I could use some relief right now!_

Hux goes over to a wall and taps on it which slides open to reveal a walk-in closet. _What the kriff!? He actually has a closet! So why the pfassk doesn’t he put his clothes there! Is it because he needs two closets to store his clothes? How much—and he’s bending over…I really wish he would eat more fat; he could use five extra pounds on that scrawny butt. Or maybe fifteen centimeters of my dick in his—_

“I know what you’re thinking. I probably should hang all of my clothes in the closet like a normal person. But I need the closet for something else. Like storing my teapot set, my comfortable clothes, my sword, my books…..and one of my most prized instruments!” _Back the kriff up, did he say “sword” as in he actually owns a sword! I shouldn’t get too excited; it’s probably a rapier or something wimpy like that. Do they teach fencing at the Academy? Probably, it seems like something truly cultured families would let their kids learn. Odds are he probably hasn’t picked up that sword in years and only has it for decoration!_ Matt is then greeted with Hux bringing out a wireless amplifier and a guitar case.

“Oh…you can play the guitar?” _I would imagine learning how to play an instrument is part of any upstanding Imperial’s education. Force, I hope he doesn’t play some shitty acoustic ditty that anyone can learn to play in three weeks. Wait a minute, he has an amplifier with him. Does that mean!?_ Matt leans excitedly over the bed and has to lean back to prevent himself from crushing his own erection. He watches with rapt attention as Hux opens the case. Hux pulls out an electric guitar, and Matt nearly comes in his jumpsuit.

The electric guitar is cherry red with a white finish; he can see the scratches, the badges of loving use, decorating the marvelous instrument. _KENT_ is written in silver across the guitar head. There’s a golden strap that Hux puts over his head and then over his shoulders. Matt watches as Hux fiddles with the tuners and volume controls before finally turning on the wireless of the input jack.

Hux gives Matt an enigmatic smirk.

And then he plays.

For the first sixteen seconds, it’s just a gentle thrum like he’s finding the right rhythm.

On the seventeenth second, Hux’s burned digits strum a divine rift. He repeats this heavenly rift for eleven seconds.

And then he’s let loose.

It’s almost erratic his strumming, but so natural. And hypnotic. It’s like the times in which the Light and Dark side of the Force can coalesce within him, when they don’t tear him apart and leave scars. Matt can see the Light and Dark at the beck and call of Hux’s magical fingers.

And then he opens his mouth:

_“When people listen to you, don't you know it means a lot?_

_'Cause you've got to work so hard for everything you've got._

_Can't rest on your laurels now,_

_Not when you've got none._

_You'll find yourself in a gutter,_

_Right back where you came from.”_

Hux can sing. Hux can actually fucking sing. And his singing voice does not match with that Imperial-accented speaking voice. No, this singing is without gentleness, without concealment. It makes Matt ache.

_“Someone told me being in the know is the main thing,_

_We all need the security that belonging brings._

_Can't stand on your own in these times_

_Against all the odds._

_You all just fall behind like all the other sods.”_

It makes Matt rage. Hux has kept this hidden from him for so long. Hux has shown him his scars and freckles without much hesitation. So why did Matt had to wait so long for this? All this time he could’ve been listening to Hux’s singing than hearing more of his stupid stories about Camelot.

He could rip the electric guitar from General Cock-Tease and smash their lips together. Split Hux’s trembling lips. Go down on his knees. Rip those stupid little shorts with his teeth. Taste his divinity.

But his rage melts when Hux goes into a twenty-six second guitar solo.

_“You slap our backs and pretend you knew about_

_All the things that we were gonna do._

_What ya gonna do, what ya gonna do_

_When it's over?”_

Hux is sweating like he’s given himself a workout. But Matt knows it’s because Hux is expressing his passion. He is letting his passion take hold of him, possess him. There is no peace in him. Only passion. Passion is strength. Strength is power. Power is victory. Victory is freedom! **_The Force shall set me free!_**

Matt is on the edge. He’s so very, very close to climaxing.

_“You're on your own now, don't you think that's a shame?_

_But you're the only one responsible to take the blame,_

_So what ya gonna do when the novelty has gone?_

_Yeah, what ya gonna do when the novelty has gone?”_

Hux creates another miniature guitar-solo. And Matt has given up trying to control his desires. He’ll worry about explaining his inexplicable wet spot near his crotch later. After the song is over. After Hux’s passion has waned.

For now, Matt presses himself hard against the pillow and times his soft moans to the guitar’s wails.

_“You slap our backs and pretend you knew about_

_All the things that we were gonna do._

_What ya gonna do, what ya gonna do_

_When it's over?”_

Matt comes as soon Hux utters _over_ and basks in the dying rift. He watches as Hux runs his right hand through his vibrant red hair like he’s trying to calm himself down. _He’s so lucky that guitar is hiding his hard-on…oh pfassk!_

Matt then realizes with horrific hindsight that he should not have given into his baser desires. Now, the pillow is the only thing covering up evidence of his _passion_.

He needs to get out of this room fast.

And preferably with the pillow to his crotch.

“Uh, Hux, this totally slipped my mind, but, I, uh, have to go back to work! I promised…Gary that I would take his shift so he can talk to his daughter, Jessica, over the comlink!” _Oh Force, that is the lamest story I’ve ever concocted. But please, please, let Hux buy it. Or at least let me go!_ Matt knows that the longer he stays in this room the more likely Hux will pick up the fact that Matt just masturbated. Matt knows his sudden flush cheeks and somewhat shallow breathing are damning pieces of evidence of his crime of passion.

“Oh, okay. Well, goodnight.” Hux looks disappointed. And Matt immediately realizes his gaffe. _Kriff, I’m an ass. I forgot to compliment his singing. I wonder if showing him cum-stained underwear would count as praise…no, I’m just a friend. Friends do not show each other their cum-stained underwear._

“Your singing is electrifying like you’re some kind of…” Matt leaves an opening for Hux to interject with something only Hux can know.

“Aladdin Sane!” Hux perkily completes. He is smiling proudly and has forgotten his earlier disappointment. Matt winces a bit when he smiles and nods his head in agreement.

“Oh, by the way, can I borrow this pillow? It’s like super soft and comfortable!” _And the only thing keeping me from ruining our friendship!_ Matt smiles a bit too widely. Hux beams at him.

“Sure, you can keep it. I don’t really use it anyway! Oh, and we should meet up more often. Maybe next time I can take you on an adventure!” If Hux didn’t sound like a desperate boy looking for a friend, then Matt would’ve taken the last part as an innuendo. And would’ve probably rub his revived erection against Hux.

Matt cannot summon another word to respond, and chooses to nod his head and run out of the room. With the rainbow-worded pillow practically glued to his crotch.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Okay, before I get the links out of the way, I have to say that I’m not going with the canon name that Hux is given. Apparently, as I learned through reddit of Life Debt: Aftermath by Chuck Wendig, General Hux’s name is Armitage Hux and it turns out that he’s an illegitimate child. And, surprise, surprise, his father is likely an abusive prick like some fans speculated if the one page on the reddit is anything to go by. Yeah, I’m not going to roll with any of that, although I will play with the “illegitimate” part a bit, because I’ve spent months crafting and hatching out Hux’s backstory. So in most of my stories Armitage Hux will just be Brendol “Fae” Hux II. I have never been faithful to canon and I’m not going to start now. Also, I’m not faithful to the Expanded Universe, so you’ve been warned. And, boy, I cannot wait to show off my bastardized version of Brendol Hux! God willing, I finish the first two chapters soon…
> 
> So now here are the links: 
> 
> Hux’s metallic booty shorts which he doesn’t bother to wear any underwear with: [Link](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/MucAAOxyRhBS3BKi/s-l300.jpg)
> 
> Hux’s throw pillow: [Link](https://cdn-img-0.wanelo.com/p/826/82f/a3b/81e48aba820d3123ee228b7/x354-q80.jpg)
> 
> Hux’s electric guitar: [Link](http://liamalexander.com/guitarcosmos/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/david_bowie_ziggy_stardust-294x300.jpg)
> 
> Video from Control and music by Joy Division which I used for the song and inspiration to finish this story: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7CY-SpGxEA)
> 
> Back to the Expanded Universe, yes, the Jacen and Jaina mentioned here are from the Expanded Universe….but they are not Solos. Like Ben Solo is not a Skywalker. Also, the Mara mentioned is Mara Jade. So I’m pretty certain that most of you have figured out that family dynamic and who the father of the twins are from that little tidbit. I also used brackets to point out that Hux was speaking in a different language. I got the barracks from reading Timothy Zahn’s Heir to the Empire where he uses brackets to point out when a Wookie was speaking, so if you see brackets in any of my stories the character is speaking another language. 
> 
> Back to the story, I have no idea what private quarters, aside from Kylo Ren’s, look on the Finalizer. I don’t have a book to help me out in this, so I kind of used Kylo Ren’s room as an estimate, except I kind of halved the size of Hux’s quarters. To be honest, I think Kylo Ren would get the bigger quarters because he’s kind of spoiled by Snoke since he seems to value his apprentice over his Force-blind Generals. And considering how it takes a massive amount of people to keep the ship running, I would imagine the private rooms are not extravagantly huge. This isn’t some pleasure cruise. It’s a fucking warship. 
> 
> I am not sure if planets have flags, but I imagine they do. Originally, I was going to use postcards until I remember that Star Wars is kind of futuristic with their technology so why would postcards be necessary when they have holos and all that stuff. Granted, the flags are a size of postcards because Hux’s walls only have so much space. Also, I figure that Hux doesn’t let any of his officers into his quarters, so he decorates his place as he sees fit. Which is mostly with stuff that cause Matt/Kylo Ren to discover some questionable new kinks. I love tormenting Kylo Ren; it makes me as happy as eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup. 
> 
> And in the next story, Hux calls up his big brother to brag about Matt….again.


End file.
